Tools for applying bundling ties about wires in harnesses or about other articles are generally known and may be manual, semi-automatic or automatic. Because of high production demands, the automatic tool has become popular. The automatic tool typically includes means for positioning a bundling tie about the wires, tensioning the ties and then severing the tip upon being suitably tensioned. Ties are commonly fed into the tool from a disposable cartridge that may be attached directly to the tool or on a remote dispenser which feeds the ties to the tool under fluid pressure. In another tool arrangement, ties are contained within a chamber in the tool and are fed therefrom to the positioning path.
One problem for the operator in using such tools arises when the supply of ties is depleted. Visual observation of the cartridge and the tie supply therein is commonly the manner in which tie depletion is detected. More often, however, because the operator's attention is usually directed to the application end of the tool, the operator becomes aware of the depleted tie supply when the tool is actuated and no tie is applied. In one known arrangement addressing this problem, a tie probe is provided in a tie dispenser interconnected to the tool at a remote location. When the probe fails to contact a tie in the dispenser chamber, it actuates an audio signal to alert the operator that a new cartridge need be inserted. The operator may ignor the signal and the tool will operate until no tie is available to effect the necessary release of a primary latch from a detent for operation.